


A Long Day

by TheLegendOfTheAvatars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfTheAvatars/pseuds/TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has had a long day at work, and just wants to get home. But what happens on his way causes him to feel things he'd never thought he'd feel before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is probably going to be the first chapter of a multitude of chapters, so if you want me to continue please let me know! I hope you enjoy!

_"People...what a nuisance."_ Tsukishima thought as he waited to get on the bus. _"Why is it taking so long?"_ he thought. After a minute or two more of waiting, Tsukishima had had it. He looked up from his phone to see what the problem was. He thankfully didn't have to put much effort into checking because he was taller than everyone else in front of him. He looked inside the bus, and there at the entrance was a boy probably a bit younger than he was, frantically checking his pockets and his backpack and every inch of his body, for money maybe? " _It only costs 50 cents to ride, though..."_ Tsukishima thought to himself. He shook his head after a few seconds of watching the poor boy struggle to find whatever he was looking for, and went back to playing on his phone. 

 

A few moments later, the line began to move. " _Thank goodness."_ Tsukishima thought to himself. He followed the line of people into the bus, only stopping to pull two quarters out of his pocket. He dropped them in the machine next to the driver and began down the aisle to find a seat. He usually sat in the back, where no one would bother him. He went back to his phone as he slowly made his way to the second to last seat. He sat down near the window and took of his backpack. After setting it in between his legs, he grabbed his headphones that had been resting around his neck and pulled them over his ears. He plugged the cable into his phone and began to play the new rap album that he bought. He had only listened to it a few times, but he had already memorized most of the words. He leaned his head against the window as the bus began it's way. He had just finished his shift at the local coffee shop, and was on his way back to his house. He had to work a later shift, so he was not only going to be home late but was also not going to be able to have dinner for quite a while. At the thought of what they were going to eat tonight, his stomach grumbled, and he rubbed it. He pulled out his phone and sent his mom a quick text.

 

TO: Mom

\- - - I just got on the bus. It'll be a while, I had to close today. 

-T Kei

 

He hit send, turned up his music a bit, and then put his phone back in his pocket. As one song ended and another began, Tsukishima leaned his head against the window again and closed his eyes. But, what he didn't realize was that just after a few minutes, he had zoned everyone out so much that he began humming to his music. But it wasn't just humming for long. A few minutes after that, when his favorite song on the album came on, he began rapping the lyrics. His eyes were still closed, but he was jamming out to his favorite song, not missing a single beat. The song was almost over when he felt something hit his right shoulder. He opened his eyes and took off his headphones, resting them around his neck. He then turned his head to see what was a hand on his right shoulder. Tsukishima jumped a little at the sight, not realizing anyone was even near him, or better yet, touching him. He followed the light bronze hand up an arm until he landed a boy, probably a bit younger than he was, with long brown hair and an immense amount of freckles. He was sitting in the last seat on the bus, the seat right behind Tsuukishima. Tsuukishima raised an eyebrow and looked from the stranger to his hand on his shoulder and back to the stranger. The boy followed Tsuukishima's eyes to his hand on his shoulder, and then realized what he wanted. He quickly pulled his hand away an began to blush. 

 

"Uh...sorry..." the stranger said quietly. He tried to laugh, and cracked a tiny apologetic smile, to which Tsukishima just scowled. The stranger cleared his throat at the sight of Tsukishima's expression, and continued. 

 

"Um, I don't know if you were aware or not, but you were singing along to your headphones...like, out loud. I thought that I would just let-" the stranger was cut off by Tsukishima's horrified look. 

 

"Oh no...I really was? Out loud?" Tsukishima almost whispered. He felt his face becoming hot as he turned his body to look at the boy behind him, awaiting his response. 

 

"Um, yeah...I don't really know for how long, maybe for 10 minutes or so? You seemed really into it, so I didn't want to interrupt you, but I figured you didn't know you were doing it." he said, giving Tsukishima another apologetic smile. Tsukishima looked down at his jacket pocket, remembering that his music was still playing. He quickly pulled his phone out and paused the song. He sighed deeply as he looked back up at the boy again. 

 

"Damn. Well, thank you for telling me. That's never happened to me before." Tsukishima said. He turned his head to survey the rest of the bus. To his relief, only a few people were still there, and they were at the front minding their own business. Tsuukishima sighed again, thankful that he wasn't the new "Most Viewed" video on YouTube. He looked at the boy again, realizing that although he seemed small, he looked quite built, and he seemed very kind too, after what he had done for Tsukishima. 

_"This is weird though...I never usually feel this way towards...anyone, really..so what's so special about him? I mean, yeah, he saved me from public embarrassment, but so what?"_ Tsukishima thought to himself, quite puzzled by his feelings. 

 

"Hey..? Are you alright?" the boy asked him, leaning in a bit closer towards his face. Startled, Tsukishima snapped out of his thought bubble and got out a broken "yes". The boy looked worried, but shrugged it off. 

 

"What were you listening to, by the way? If you don't mind me asking."

 

_"Well, I've got nothing to lose. There's nothing better to do on this bus anyways."_ Tsukishima told himself. He pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket, turned it on, and showed it to him. The boy's face lit up when he saw the title of the song. 

 

"No way! You've gotta be kidding me! You listen to Crimewave too?" the boy asked. He excitedly scooted towards the end of his chair and put his hands on the back of Tsukishima's seat. He examined the album art a little closer, and then exploded again. 

 

"You got the new album too? It only came out like, a few days ago? How is it? Is it amazing? I bet it's amazing..." the boy trailed off in amazement. Tsukishima chuckled, smirking at the funny boy. 

 

"Yeah, I got it the day it came out. I've been saving up for it. And yeah, it's pretty damn cool. You should know, you got to hear some of it." Tsukishima jokingly answered, giving the boy a subtle wink. The boy blushed a little, but then began to laugh. His smile was wide and open, allowing Tsukishima to see his extremely white teeth. It also gave him a sense of...happiness? It was a weird feeling, but Tsukishima liked it. 

 

"Hey, um...do you want to come sit with me? I mean, to listen to the album. You can use my headphones if you want." Tsukishima said. He blushed a little, embarrassed that he's even doing all of this. _"He's a complete stranger, what am I doing? Am I really that bored? Since when have I voluntarily conversed with people?"_ He tried to convince himself to take it back, but the boy was already practically vibrating with excitement. He grabbed a tiny backpack that was sitting next to him and hurriedly joined Tsukishima. He was sitting a bit too close to Tsukishima's liking, however. Tsukishima gave his headphones to the boy and waited for him to put them on. As he was about to finish adjusting them, he took them off and looked at Tsukishima. 

 

"What's your name? It'd be rude to use your headphones without knowing something about you other than the fact that we're soulmates because literally no one else on this planet listens to Crimewave." the boy said, laughing. 

 

"I know right? They're so incredible, I don't know how people can even survive without them." Tsukishima replied. _"Maybe that's what it is...he's the only one I've ever known who listens to Crimewave...no one in my family does, my friends don't, but he does. Maybe that's why I'm being so nice to him..."_ he thought before answering the boy's other question. 

"Oh, and my name is Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei." he said.

 

The boy nodded. "That's long...can I call you Tsukki?" he asked. Tsukishima cringed at the sound of that. It sounded too...cute? He shivered, giving the boy a concerned look, but he just smiled. 

 

"Sorry, Tsukki!" he laughed. Tsukishima groaned. 

"Just put the damn headphones on." he said. 

"Sorry, Tsukki!" the boy said again. He put the headphones on, and then Tsukishima hit play after restarting the song. He played his favorite song from the album first.

 

An album and a half later, the sun had completely set, and it was now dark outside. Tsukishima somehow fell into a light sleep up against the window, only waking up to the jerking of the bus as it braked for a red light. He woke up to see no one else on the bus. He continued to scan the seats until he found the boy, who's name he still didn't know, leaned up against him, his head resting on Tsukishima's shoulder. He was out like a light. His mouth was draped open, and Tsukishima's headphones were only half on his head. His long brown hair had become tangled and messy, and was brushing Tsukishima's cheek. It felt soft, though, so he didn't mind. In fact, he found himself smiling at the sleeping boy. He stared at his long brown eyelashes for a few more moments before wondering where they were. He was still quite drowsy, so he wasn't quite sure what time it was, but he guessed they'd been out for a while. He carefully pulled his phone out from between his legs, trying his hardest not to wake his new friend. He turned it on, finding 2 messages from his mom. 

 

FROM: Mom

\- - - Are you almost home? Dinner is almost ready.

 

FROM: Mom

\- - - Dinner is waiting for you at the table. I figure you're stuck in traffic. Wake me up when you get home. Love you

 

 

He had been out that long? He looked in the top right corner of his phone for the time. 10:14? Wow, they both probably missed their houses, and the other guy probably has his parents worried sick. Tsukishima put his phone away and then carefully took his headphones off of the boy. He shuffled a bit, but then cuddled up to Tsukishima's arm even more and fell still again. Tsukishima sighed as he put his headphones back around his neck and then turned his attention towards trying to wake the boy up. 

 

"Hey, you need to wake up. Hey, hey, it's really late, we fell asleep. We need to get you home." Tsukishima said, nudging the boy's arm. His eyelids began to stir, and he finally blinked them open. Startled at how close he was to Tsukishima, he backed away, so much that he almost lost his balance and fell off of the seat. Tsukishima hurriedly grabbed his arm and helped him back onto the seat.

 

"Uh, thanks." the boy stammered, blushing. He tried to fix his hair and then finally asked what time it was. 

 

"It's like 10:20." Tsukishima replied. 

 

"What!? Are you kidding me? I was supposed to be home by 10...oh man, my parents are probably worried sick. Where are we anyways?" He said trying to look out the window to see if he recognized anything. 

 

"I'm not quite sure. I know we passed my street probably half an hour ago. I don't know where you live, though." Tsukishima said. 

 

"One second." The boy got us and made his way to the front of the bus. Tsukishima heard him explaining their situation to the bus driver. The bus driver nodded, and was thanked by the boy. As he made his way back to Tsukishima, he began explaining. 

 

"We're almost to Pearl Elm. The bus driver said that he won't charge us extra because we fell asleep. He's going to turn around as soon as possible and then drop us off. Isn't he nice, Tsukki?" he said, sitting back down. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the sound of his new nickname, but was glad that the bus driver was going to take them back home. 

 

"Yeah, he is. I'm going to text my mom and tell her what happened." Tsukishima said. 

 

"Oh yeah, good idea. I hope my mom's not too worried..." the boy said to himself. He pulled out his phone from a pocket in his backpack and began typing away. Tsukishima sent his message and put his phone away. He looked over at the boy, who was busy texting away, when he noticed "From: Yamaguchi" on his screen. 

 

_"Yamaguchi..."_ Tsukishima thought, _"I like the sound of that...Yamaguchi."_

 


End file.
